Party's Over
by SaltyJak
Summary: After years of failed attempts, Timmy finally scored a date with Trixie Tang, she invited him to go to Veronica's birthday party!


_Timmy's POV..._

Timmy was nearly shaking with excitement, after so many failed attempts at wooing his long time crush Trixie Tang, she had finally said yes... Kind of.

"Yes!" Timmy fell backwards onto his bed, a goofy smile plastered on his face.

There was a party at Veronica's house this Saturday, as in tonight, and she asked him to go with her, saying she felt awkward showing up alone.

He didn't answer at first, too dumbstruck by her question to respond, but he eventually shouted 'Yes!', (possibly with a little more enthusiasm than he should have) and she said she'd pick him up around eight.

Timmy could barely sit still now, he was pacing around his room with nervousness and gleeful excitement. "Heehee! I didn't even have to wish for it!"

Cosmo and Wanda watched their godchild walk around his room excitedly. "Oh, I'm glad things are finally looking up for him, aren't you Cosmo?"

"Yeah, he's been kinda down lately, guess this is just the boost he needed to feel better!"

"What do you guys think?" Timmy was suddenly in front of his godparents' fishbowl, pressing his face to the glass. "Should I get her something? Maybe a little gift, or-"

"Timmy, you're overthinking this, just go to the party and have a nice time, everything else will fall into place."

"Eh... yeah, you're right, thanks Wanda!"

"Anytime Sport."

It was seven-fifty now, Trixie would likely be there soon to come pick him up.

"Alright, how do I look?" Timmy stood before his godparents' fishbowl wearing a pink hat, pink shirt, and blue jeans, in short, what he almost always wore, though Wanda wasn't about to rain on his parade.

"You look great Sport! Very handsome!" she gave a thumbs up with her fin.

"Sweet! Now I just have to wait for-"

_HONK_

"That must be her! See you guys later!"

"Bye Timmy! Have fun!" his godparents spoke in unison.

Trixie had parked out in front of Timmy's house in a black, sporty looking car, it was already too dark to accurately guess the make and model, but Timmy surmised that it was likely expensive.

"Hey Trixie!" Timmy was surprised he was able to purge all nervousness from his voice as he got in Trixie's car.

"Hey Timmy! You look nice!" she wore her usual outfit, that is to say, a lavender sweater and matching hairband, and a white miniskirt with matching boots.

"_She remembered my name!" _He was glad that she wore her usual clothes, he wasn't sure if it was the type of party he was supposed to get somewhat dressed up for. Not that it would have mattered, his wardrobe consisted of largely the same outfit repeating ad infinitum.

"Thanks, you do too!" _"Could this day get any better? Maybe... maybe I'm dreaming?" _Timmy pinched his arm. _"Ouch! Nope, this the real deal!"_

"You ready for this party?"

"Um... I guess so, to be honest, I haven't really been to that many parties... a few of my friends' but that's it..."

"Oh, well, no worries! I don't usually go to parties either, so we're pretty much in the same boat."

"That's a relief... So Veronica's turning sixteen huh?"

"Yep, bet you didn't know she was younger than us."

"Nah, I figured she was older, she seems a bit more mature at times than me and my friends..."

"Yeah, she can sometimes be a stick in the mud, but she's a good friend."

They arrived at Veronica's house(mansion) to find the driveway packed with cars and the porch packed with people. "Oh hey guys, look! Trixie made it! And Timmy too!" Chester yelled over the crowd of people on the porch. From the smell emanating over to him, Timmy could tell that someone had already broken out the alcohol and pot.

"So this is _that _kind of party, eh?" Timmy smirked at Trixie.

"I guess so, I'm not much of a fan of weed, don't like the feeling it gives me, but I won't say no to a drink... or two."

"Aren't we both a little young to be drinking?"

"Probably. But I figure you only live once, so why not live a little?" Trixie made her way through the crowded porch and into the house, leaving a slightly dumbstruck Timmy who could only think:

"_Did she just say YOLO?" _Eventually he was able to regain the presence of mind to realize that he was still on a date with Trixie, and followed her into the house.

He made his way through the crowd of people amid blaring music that sounded like it was comprised entirely of bass before someone ran into him. "Timmy! There you are! Heheh... Wassup?" It was Veronica.

"Hey Veronica! Happy Birthday!" he pulled her into a friendly hug. "Not much, just lost track of Trixie, have you seen her?"

"Pfft! That floozie? You should stay here with a real girl, like... oh! Me!"

Timmy was aware of the crush Veronica had on him, but they had decided a year or two ago that it wasn't going to happen. He thought that would be the end of it.

"C'mon... you know what they say about blondes... we have way more fun!" she was practically hanging off him and had begun kissing him on the cheek playfully.

Evidently, he was wrong, though to be fair, she _did _seem pretty drunk at the moment.

"Have I ever told you how cute you are...?"

"Plenty of times Veronica... why don't you go have fun? I'll go find Trixie, and we can all hang out."

"Oh! Good idea! That's another thing I like about you, you're so smart!" she hugged him again and stumbled off into the party.

"...Tempting..." Timmy mumbled to himself as he watched Veronica disappear into the crowd. "But no." He made his way further into the house and searched around for Trixie.

"Catch!" Timmy instinctively spun around and caught the bottle that had been flying toward his head. "Ooh! Nice catch!" Trixie walked over to him with a bottle of her own.

"What is this?" Timmy looked at the bottle questioningly.

"Some kinda carbonated alcohol, but fruity, this one's cherry-lime, it's not bad, and far better tasting than that piss these guys call beer. Try it." Trixie opened her own and took a big sip.

Timmy had watched more than his fair share of TV and movies, he knew the consequences of not drinking in moderation... But Trixie was staring at him! He had to prove himself! He wasn't a stick in the mud! He opened the bottle and took a small taste. "Huh. Not bad." he took a much larger sip. "Is this what my parents are always talking about? This is good! I don't really feel any different..."

"Gotta drink more than a quarter of one to feel any effects, Timmy."

"Ah, I see."

"Come over and try a jell-o shot, they aren't too strong, and they're pretty good!"

"Miss Tang, are you trying to get me drunk?"

"Hahaha! No... Just trying to get you to have some fun! C'mon!"

The night played out surprisingly well, all of Timmy's friends had been able to come, even Tootie, who hung all over Timmy for far longer than he would've liked, especially around Trixie, but she didn't seem to mind, she laughed and said him and Tootie were cute. He tried pushing Tootie away several times, but to no avail, and eventually just relaxed in her grip and put his arm around her, they were friends, why not act like it?

Timmy, now with sudden confidence, elected to try several different drinks over the course of the night: first a beer, which he promptly threw away after a single sip, then another of the drinks from before, a 'Smyrnoff' he thought he heard someone call it, then a few jell-o shots, and finally a small glass of some amber-colored liquid, he never caught the name of that one.

Despite the multitude of alcoholic beverages in his stomach, he felt fine, no haziness, not tired, completely lucid in fact, though he did feel slightly bolder, causing him to slide over next to Trixie and put his arm around her, eliciting a blush from both parties.

The party was beginning to die down, many people had left after feeling they were too drunk, despite having drank less than Timmy. Even AJ and Tootie left, though Timmy suspected there were ulterior motives to them leaving. Chester was still there, content to lie his head in Veronica's lap and occasionally pull her head down so their lips could briefly meet.

Trixie elbowed him and giggled at the sight. "Aw... isn't drunk love the cutest love?"

"I suppose, 'til one of them throws up."

"Yeah, I'd call that a major mood killer." she erupted into a fit of giggles and leaned into him to keep from falling over. "I think we should head out."

"You okay to drive?"

"Of course!" Trixie sprang to her feet, put her finger to her nose, and walked a straight line, one foot in front of the other, several times. "See?"

"Alright, you pass the sobriety test, well done." he stuck out his hand and she pulled him up.

"How are you doing?"

"Me? I'm good. I don't even feel buzzed."

"Huh. Must have good genes for alcohol or something..." Trixie grabbed her half empty Smyrnoff. "Let me just finish this and-"

"Nope!" Timmy snatched the bottle away and downed it. "You gotta drive."

"Did I say you could have my drink?" Trixie crossed her arms and spoke with mock-annoyance.

"Nah, ya didn't darlin'." Timmy spoke in a manner that made him sound like a pirate.

Trixie laughed at his poor attempt at a pirate accent. "C'mon Captain Bucky, let's be hittin' the old dusty trail..."

"Dusty trail? On a pirate ship?"

"Yeah yeah, I know it didn't make any sense, just c'mon."

"Chester? You need a ride home?" he called back to his friend, who was now attempting to get more than 'friendly' with Veronica.

"Nah, I'll stay here tonight, thanks though!"

"Alright, see ya!" Timmy and Trixie left and shut the door.

Chester looked back to Veronica. "Now, where were we?"

The front door suddenly swung open and Timmy stuck his head in. "Oh, and don't forget to wrap it up." he pointed seriously at Chester, who proceeded to throw a shoe at him, which he dodged by closing the door.

Timmy followed Trixie back to her car, snickering all the while.

The ride back to Timmy's house was uneventful enough, though Trixie did swerve a few times, then laughed after, likely just a lame attempt to spook Timmy.

Upon arriving at his house, Timmy hesitated to get out of the car. "So..."

"Yeah?"

"I- uh... had a really nice time. Thanks for bringing me."

"Yeah, I had fun too. And it was no problem, I didn't have anyone else to go with, so..."

"Well, thanks again for bringing me. See you Monday?"

"Yeah, definitely!"

Timmy opened the door and moved to get out of the car.

"Um!"

He sat back down. "Yeah?"

Trixie leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, then turned a bright shade of red. "That." she smiled at him, a genuine, warm smile.

"Heheh..." his mind couldn't form words again, so he opted for getting out of her car and heading into his house.

_Vicky's POV..._

The front door opened to reveal her favorite Twerp smiling like a lovestruck idiot. "Hey, your parents wanted me to come over and watch the house while you and them were out, how was Twerpapalooza?"

"Hah... sorry Vicky, but not even _you_ can bring me down off this high..."

"Oh? Did the Twerp finally go all the way?"

"No, nothing like that, I just got a kiss from the girl I love..." he looked like Tootie did whenever she thought about him.

"What? Trixie? She finally got desperate enough to give you a roll in the hay?"

"No, she just finally gave me a shot, and we had a great time at the party."

"Oh." Vicky slumped back into the couch and began flipping through channels. "How was the party?"

"Great! A lot of drinking, but it was fun, Tootie was there too."

"I know, I dropped her off." Vicky deadpanned at him. "Then she calls me less than an hour ago and says she's going to AJ's house... you wanna tell me what that's all about?"

"Uh... do I really need to spell it out for you?"

Vicky sighed in annoyance. "I suppose not, your tone suggests what I feared."

"Feared?"

Over the years as Timmy got older, Vicky had begun to soften some, she was by no means a decent human being, but her teasing lost the venomous edge it once held, it was more good-natured than anything else, though Timmy still knew better than to tease her, and she still teased him almost regularly, fear and hatred had become something more like tentative respect. And as long as he could keep Cosmo and Wanda, he was willing to convince his parents he still needed a babysitter at sixteen, and Vicky was more than willing to accept their hard earned cash.

"I just don't want her to grow up too fast, y'know? She doesn't need to deal with things like pregnancy at her age..."

"That's not all that's bothering you, is it?"

"...No... it isn't. But I won't ruin your happy day. You should probably get some rest."

Timmy checked his phone, it indicated the time as one-thirty. "Yeah, good point. Night Vicky."

"Goodnight Twerp."

"_Guess I'm keeping the nickname for the foreseeable future..."_

_Sunday... Except nothing interesting happened on Sunday so..._

_Monday!_

_Timmy's POV..._

Timmy awoke feeling happy and refreshed, he couldn't believe how well things were going! Still had fairies? Check. Vicky no longer as evil? Check. Got the girl of his dreams? Check. Could things get any better?

So he now wore a smile as he walked to the bus stop.

And while he rode the bus to school.

And as he walked the halls of Dimmsdale High.

He even wore a smile as he was yanked into the janitor's closet.

Wait.

"Ah! What the?!"

The light clicked on to reveal Veronica.

"Oh, hey! How's it going Veronica?"

"Not well..."

"Oh... sorry to hear that, I figured things were cool between you and Chester..."

"What? No I- me and Chester are fine, we're... going out..."

"Oh! Good for you two!"

"Thanks..."

"So why did you pull me into the janitor's closet?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Is this about the party? I don't care about what happened, you were a little tipsy and kinda overly friendly, no big deal..."

"Not that! I need to talk about you and Trixie..."

"Okay...?"

"She-... um... crap. I don't... maybe you wanna sit down?"

Timmy looked down at the filthy closet floor. "Yeah, I'll stand, thanks."

"Look, if I had known... I wouldn't have..."

"What?"

"She... ugh... she was using you at my birthday, all of it was an act."

"Huh?" _"What the hell is she talking about?"_

"I know it sounds like a cruel joke, I know. But... she brought you along... um... you remember how Tad and Chad weren't there?"

"Yeah, I figured you didn't invite them because you didn't like them, like you once told me."

"Yeah, I don't like them, they're both shit heads. But..."

"Would you please just tell me?"

He didn't sound angry, he was just shy of pleading in fact. "Trixie brought you to the party to make them jealous, so they'd want her again..." Veronica took a step forward. "Timmy... I'm-"

"Them?!"

"She's... been dating both of them, apparently Tad can't do anything without Chad, and that includes Trixie..."

"So she's been dating... both of them? And the reason she brought me to the party, acted so nice to me... Kissed me! Because...?"

"She wanted to make them jealous, they had lost interest in her and she couldn't take it, you know how much she loves attention... So she did this to get them back... she used you..."

"You... you knew?!"

"I..." Veronica sighed. "I did. I wanted to tell you at the party... but I got drunk, and well... you know the rest. I'm sorry Timmy..." she stepped forward and hugged him, but he felt stiff in her arms.

"So... everything...? It was a waste? It was always a waste?"

"Yeah..." Veronica sounded like the one on the verge of tears, not Timmy. "She uses people, she always uses people, and she doesn't care who gets hurt from her actions, as long as she can get a bit of happiness..."

"I see." his voice was painfully monotone now. "Thanks for telling me..." he returned the hug to the best of his ability.

Veronica pulled away. "Will you be... alright?" she wiped at her eyes.

He put up a fake smile to convince her. "Heh. Not the first time I've been hurt, I'll get over it..." he cracked the door and looked around. "Right, coast is clear, I say we make tracks. Wouldn't want Chester to think you like me, right?"

"Yeah..." she could tell he was far from alright, but she wasn't going to push the subject, not here, not in school. Not near _her_.

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully, Timmy knew how to put up a brave face in front of his friends, and all of them except Veronica were none the wiser.

He almost broke at lunch when he saw Trixie, flanked by her two lap dogs, they stared at her with lust in their eyes. _"Ugh... and to think I let her kiss me? I'm gonna need some disinfectant for my face..." _he didn't even realize he was grinding his teeth until Tootie spoke up.

"Timmy? Are you okay?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine!" he flashed her a smile, and she seemed to take it and returned to talking to AJ.

For the sake of himself, and his friends, he kept himself under control for the rest of the day, though he now wore a look of indifference.

Which prevailed as he left school and got on the bus.

And as he rode the bus.

And as he got off and walked home.

Even when he entered his house and made his way to the kitchen, finding his parents were not-so-strangely absent. They left a note for him on the fridge.

_Timmy, your father and I went out to go participate in a bull riding competition, we'll be back late, make sure you go to bed at a decent hour._

_Also, how was the party? Oh what am I doing? You can't tell me! This is a note! I'm being silly, you know sometimes I do that, then I just ramble on about nothing in particular-_

His mother evidently ran out of post it note. "Great."

He was surprised by someone's cool hands being placed over his eyes. "Guess who...?"

"Vicky..."

"Ugh... you cheated!" Vicky took her hands away and began rummaging through the fridge.

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for something to drink." she said matter-of-factly. She took a gallon of milk out and smelled it. "Meh..." she took a big gulp from it. "Yep, that's expired." she tossed it into the trash.

"My parents ask you to watch me?"

"Nope. Personal visit." she continued searching the fridge.

"The only person here is me."

"Very perceptive of you, want a medal? Ooh! Score!" she pulled a pink lemonade from the back of the fridge. "I love these!" she twisted off the cap and drank half the drink in one gulp.

"Yeah, that's why it's in there."

"Huh?"

"I always make sure there's one left around here somewhere, I know you like them."

"Oh... those have been you?"

"Uh-huh. So what's the occasion? Why have you graced me with your presence?"

"There's no one to torture at home, so I figured I'd come over here to see my favorite victim!"

"Too bad." Timmy's face fell, he didn't feel like keeping up the facade anymore. "I had a shitty day, torture someone else..." Timmy left the kitchen and went into the living room.

"Aw... come on! I come all the way over here from my lonely house to hang out... and now you don't wanna hang out?!" Vicky followed after him.

"Lonely?"

"Well... maybe a little." Vicky shrugged her shoulders. "So how are things between you and... Sunkist? Orange Juice? Tang! That was her name!"

Timmy became even _more_ depressed. "I don't wanna talk about it..."

"Ooh! Trouble in Paradise?" Vicky jumped onto the couch next to Timmy, causing him to bounce up slightly. "Now you gotta tell me!"

"I don't 'gotta' do anything."

"C'mon... I'm your friend-... buddy-... acquaintance..."

Timmy released an annoyed sigh. "So, you remember how I went to that party Saturday night?"

"Yep."

"And I said I had a great time and Trixie kissed me?"

"Sure? I'll say sure, I pretty much tuned you out then."

"..."

"I'm kidding!" she shoved his shoulder. "Lighten up!"

"Anyway... when I got to school today, Veronica pulled me into a closet and-"

"Oh my God! You made out with her didn't you?! Two girls?! How salacious!"

"It's not like that."

"I know, you're not that much of a stud." she smirked at him.

"Thanks." he deadpanned.

"Anytime. Continue."

"She told me that Trixie was just using me, all these years, she's been seeing Tad and Chad and-"

"Wait! Tad _and_ Chad?! As in _both_ of them?"

"Yeah..."

"Pahaha! No freaking way! She used you to make two guys jealous?!"

"Uh-huh."

"Ahaha!" Vicky wiped a tear from her eye. "That's too good!"

"This is why I didn't want to talk about it..."

"I'm sorry! It's just..." Vicky covered her mouth to stifle another fit of laughter.

"Yeah, I'll be in my room..." Timmy moved to get up, but Vicky grabbed his hand and yanked him back onto the couch, much closer to her than he was before. "Vicky... just leave me alone-"

He stopped when he felt her arm around his shoulders, pulling him into her.

"You look like you could use a hug..."

He leaned into her at these words. "That's an understatement..."

"It'll get better... Sorry for laughing at you..." she snickered.

"No you aren't..."

"Yeah, you know me... But seriously, you'll find someone, I'm sure you'll make some lucky girl very happy one day..."

"What were you talking about Saturday night?"

"Hm?"

"There was something else bothering you Saturday, what was it? Something about Tootie?"

"Oh, that. It's stupid..."

"Might as well tell me anyway."

"Fine." Vicky sighed in defeat. "Tootie's growing up, you're growing up... neither of you need me anymore... once she has AJ... she'll have someone... but..."

"You're afraid that you'll have no one, right?"

"Yeah..."

Timmy thought long and hard about the idea that had popped into his head, it was definitely, most assuredly, a bad one. But being close to Vicky like this...

"Well, if it makes you feel any better... I don't have anyone either..."

"Hah. Like I said, you're alright, you'll find someone that's right for you, someone who cares about you..."

Timmy rolled his eyes. _"Alright... let's try this."_ He looped his arm around her waist. "Maybe I've already found someone?"

"Oh? Who'd you have in mind?"

"_No way she's this dense."_

"Tootie? Wait no, she's with Baldy... um... Veronica? She seems alright."

"_I stand corrected." _"No..."

"Tell me! I hate guessing games... As your boss, I want an answer!"

"Wow."

"What?!"

Timmy looked Vicky directly in the eyes, he was glad that the past six years had given him the gift of height, he could actually meet her gaze now. "Vicky." he was grinning at her, the same goofy grin he sported when he had come in Saturday night.

"Are you gonna say something or- Mmf!"

Timmy had interrupted her in much the same way he had heard about in romance stories, who would've known he'd get his own chance to do it? Her lips tasted slightly sweet. The lemonade maybe? He could taste something else too, a taste that he couldn't describe, Vicky herself maybe? He pulled away and was greeted by a very surprised and red-faced Vicky.

"So... um..."

"..."

"Yeah... that was... sorry, I just- I wanted to get my point across..."

Vicky didn't say anything, but pulled her hair tie out and let her hair flow freely down her shoulders.

"Vicky?"

She lunged at Timmy and tackled him to the couch and pressed herself against him, then smiled evilly down at him. "Party's over..." she recaptured his lips with hers.


End file.
